


A Night at the Theater

by TwinEnigma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Japanese theatre references, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Temari, Kankurou and Gaara each take to the stage with a certain flair, though their acts are quite different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Theater

            Stage lights up.

            Temari’s fan snaps open crisply and her dance begins in exaggerated slowness.  She is elegant in her kimono, her steps light and delicate as she dips and spins.  The dance grows quicker and her fan seems to be an extension of her body even as it arcs through the air.  At the height of her dance, she stills, a coy smile gracing her lips and then she is a whirlwind of fury and violence, deadly in her art.

            Kankurou is invisible, his puppets taking center stage as his mastery of the strings brings them to life with vivid clarity.  They play out a story of deception and murder, a crowd favorite that always ends in tragedy.  He manipulates them from shadows, weaving the well-known tale into its final brutal act.

            Gaara is riveting from the very moment he steps on stage, commanding the attention of the entire audience with his presence alone.  His stories, too, are violent and end in death and tragedy, but they love him all the more for it.  He stands in perfect stillness on the hanamichi, his _mie_ one of a vivid stare and outstretched arms, calling forth the sand.

            The curtain falls and the three siblings take their bows on another sold out show.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Temari - referencing noh mai dances or possibly kagura dances  
> Kankurou - bunraku puppetry  
> Gaara - referencing kabuki theater
> 
> Hanamachi - the path by which characters enter and exit the stage in kabuki  
> Mie - a specific type of posing representative of the character in kabuki


End file.
